Learn By Doing
by spyder-m
Summary: Frustrated with Ren holding himself back for her sake, Makoto hatches a plan to take their relationship to the next level. Written for Day 4 of Shumako Week 2020: Free Day.


Learning By Doing

In the time they had been together, Ren had been the perfect gentleman to Makoto; in keeping with his Phantom Thief persona. Their displays of affection remained relatively chaste; holding hands and kissing lightly.

It was material Makoto had come to know like the back of her hand; gestures that brought with them a familiar warmth and comfort.

As their relationship progressed, Makoto's desire grew steadily; yet her intimacy with Ren remained stagnant. The same foreplay that had once exhilarated her to the very core became routine and could no longer satiate the burning inside of her.

Instead, she was left aching and unsatisfied.

Makoto understood that there was more for them to learn together, and their intimacy only served to deepen the yearning she felt to take their relationship further.

Still, no matter how she tried to escalate things between them, Ren would always restrain himself.

Though disappointing as it may be, she could understand if he wasn't interested. Yet, he seemed at constant conflict with himself; holding back despite the obvious, physical urges of his body. Despite her own clear desire for exactly what he was depriving them both of.

It seemed she would need to try something a little more daring. That way, there could be no ambiguity.

Though, without a consistent maternal figure in her life, it was somewhat difficult to find advice on how to approach this.

She didn't have clear memories of her mother.

While Sae had spent years taking care of her, it wasn't a conversation she felt her sister would be enthusiastic about having. Sis was protective, still thinking of her as a child.

Though her heart was in the right place, Makoto found it ridiculous.

She was her own person now; an adult living independently on the University Campus.

She shouldn't have to answer to anyone.

She felt comfortable turning to her friends.

Ann, who was a model, always seemed so confident and sure of herself when posing for photo shoots. Effortlessly sexy.

Makoto had never had a problem asserted herself as part of the Phantom Thieves. Alongside her friends, she had stopped before dark manifestations of some of the city's most dangerous criminals.

Yet her relationship was another matter entirely.

She wanted to harness the same confidence she felt in the Metaverse. To be powerful, the one in control.

The opportunity presented itself tonight.

Now that they were at University, she and Ren would often study together. Being in the midst of busy semesters, it could be hard to make time for dates. Studying together, allowed them to be in one another's company without sacrificing their grades.

Ren had always spoken highly of her tutoring abilities, ever since she'd first helped him revise for his second-year mid-terms. Now, however, their courses were different, and they had their own material to cover. Even though she was a year ahead of them, she couldn't offer him advice in the same way.

Instead, they would usually help one another out by exchanging notes and quizzing each other at the end of each session.

Though tonight, Makoto had something else in mind.

She decided that for each question Ren answered correctly, she would reward him.

She was nervous when Ren stepped through the entrance to her dorm room that evening, lips curving softly in greeting as he took her into his arms.

Like always; as they settled into a comfortable, familiar rhythm; Makoto would try to shift closer in his embrace and deepen the kiss. Yet, Ren would pull away, the heat building at her core abruptly snuffed out.

Makoto smiled up at him shyly, hoping to mask the nerves bubbling in her chest. Their eyes caught briefly before she severed the contact.

No need to rush, she reassured herself. They had plenty of time.

For the next hour, Makoto sympathised with Ryuji and Ann, and every study session they had struggled through, as she and Ren poured silently over their own textbooks.

The pursuit of knowledge was usually one that Makoto relished. Yet, tonight, she could hardly keep from glancing at the clock, wishing the time would move faster.

It was torture, watching Ren out of the corner of her eye. She was drawn to the way his bangs fell into his eyes; how the line of his clavicle was exposed by the open neck of his shirt, the bare skin tantalising and inviting.

Occasionally, he would catch her gaze with a grin or playful wink.

She could barely concentrate on the material in front of her, the words on the page blurring together in an indistinguishable mess. She was not confident that she was retaining enough to be quizzed on.

Though, if things went according to plan, she wouldn't have any reason to worry. Any thought of tests would soon slip completely from Ren's mind.

Not wanting to hold out any longer, she offered to quiz him first. Ren, fortunately, accepted, sliding his notes over to her.

Unlike her, he didn't seem to have had any difficulty concentrating and answered the first question correctly.

"Yes, that's right," Makoto smiled, arms lifting to slip her jacket off of her shoulders.

Though it was not particularly cold, she had deliberately worn the extra layer. She felt that allowing herself the time and repetition, she would become more comfortable with taking her clothes off.

Ren's eyebrows lifted as he followed her movement, smiling.

"What's the matter? Feeling hot?"

It crossed Makoto's mind momentarily that perhaps she should answer yes, she was hot. For him. It seemed like something Ann might say.

But she couldn't work up the nerve.

It would probably be a bad idea to reveal her intentions so soon. It was something she needed to build towards steadily.

Instead, she nodded coyly, moving promptly onto the next question.

As Ren pondered, searching his brain for the right information, Makoto concentrated on taking steady breaths, hoping to calm her erratic heartbeat.

While Ren seemed surprised by her sudden decision to take off her jacket, his behaviour didn't seem to have struck as particularly suspicious. She was in the clear. For now.

Having taken their shoes off at the dorm's entrance, Makoto began to peel away her stockings, exposing the skin of her leg inch by inch.

Though not particularly vain, Makoto was pleased she had always kept herself fit and continued her Aikido training; admiring the tone and flexibility of her legs. She could feel Ren's line of sight trailing shamelessly over them. The action became less daunting and she felt a rush of confidence, knowing that it was drawing him to her.

Makoto wiggled her toes as they were freed to the room's cool temperature. Setting down her stockings, Makoto retrieved Ren's notes, glancing back up as he stared blankly.

"Ready?" She prompted.

"Huh?" Ren blinked. "Oh, y- yeah."

Despite his apparent distraction; eyes noticeably trained away from her lower body; Ren managed to maintain his score three for three.

Makoto bit her lip, knowing all that was left between there were only two layers left between them. Knowing that it was the final threshold for her to cross. From this point on, there could be no ambiguity to her intentions.

With bated breath, Makoto fingers clasped her top button, eyes never drawing from Ren for a moment.

"Wait, Makoto." Ren's hand rose, his head turning. "Stop. What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." She answered, feigning innocence. "I was thinking we could change things up a little. Maybe study a different subject?"

"Okay…" The word escaped Ren, slow and hesitant. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure." She slunk closer towards him, feeling her heartbeat palpitate through to the shell of her ear.

Her finger reached out to brush over his lips, descending over the plane of his throat. She grasped his hands, moving them around her to take the clasp of her bra.

"What about... anatomy?" Her lips hovered by his ear, her voice lowering, sultry.

Ren's eyes widened; close enough to her that she could make out the flecks of red scarring the whites, the sweat that gathered between his eyelashes.

His hands held, rigid and reluctant to move, Adam's apple bulging as he swallowed.

"A- are you sure?"

In lieu of answering, Makoto pulled Ren into a tight embrace, crushing her lips against his in a gnashing of teeth and tongue.

Her own fingers began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, suddenly self-conscious by her partner's lack of undress.

Soon, her naked breasts were cushioning against his chest, the skin on skin contact breaking moans from her lips. As her head whipped back, Ren's littered a trail of nips against her bare neck.

Their notes fell, scattering across their floor as they moved to Makoto's bed.

Opting to shift their focus from the theory, they indulged in a more practical test.

With their limited expertise, they weren't the most confident. They fumbled and stammered around one another, at times making mistakes. Yet, the knowledge they gained together; these new, invigorating sensations; made everything worthwhile, as Makoto could finally feel the stirring ease within her.

They would certainly improve with time and further revision.


End file.
